The present invention relates to a hovercraft, and most particularly to a surface effect skimming vehicle able to travel at a range of speeds and suitable for both sport and transportation.
Hovercraft are used in various roles including commercial travel, military, and sport uses. By riding on a cushion of air, a hovercraft offers speed, comfort, and avoidance to low obstructions that might prove fatal for a normal water craft. However, known hovercraft require a dedicated lift-fan to provide a cushion of air to support the hovercraft. A skirt of some type is provided, and the hovercraft must remain close to the surface to capture the supporting air within the skirt. The requirement for a skirt limits the design of known hovercraft, and limits the operation to basically remaining parallel to the water surface.
What is needed is a hovercraft capable of providing lift without typical hovercraft limitations.